Unsaid
by Minna Miteite Kure
Summary: As Rei is about to leave to go home to China, Kai has something to say. Will he say it before it's too late? KaRe


Hello there. This is just a sweet, short story about my favourite Beyblade couple. I don't own.

Parting is such sweet sorrow...

-----

Unsaid

-----

"_Flight 1275 leaving Haneda Airport for Hong Kong International airport will board in 10 minutes."_

Rei Kon sighed. His flight was leaving in 10 minutes. He only had 10 minutes left with his friends. He didn't know when he would come back, if at all...

His 5 friends were with him that day, to see him to his flight and say their final farewells. All the teenagers were sad, but they all knew that Rei had to go home. And soon the other two who did not live in Japan would leave also. It would be the end.

The previous day had been awkward. They wouldn't talk much; they were all a bit gloomy and reluctant to let their friend go. Rei had wanted his last day with his friends to be perfect, fun and full of good memories. But that had not been possible and he understood.

Tyson was angry. If his friends were leaving, he felt his glory left with them. His career was over now and he wanted to hold on to his greatness a bit longer. Max was simply sad. The usually cheery boy had walked around close to tears and barely saying anything. He knew that his mother would soon ask him to go back to America. Kai was very distant. In the last few months, Kai had done some good progress and had opened up to his teammates. But now that Rei, his closest friend, was leaving, Kai had gone back to his old self. He would also leave for Russia eventually. Kenny had been his usual self, working a lot and not talking too much. He was obviously affected by this. Hillary was trying to keep things together and make everybody happy. She was affected of course, but she couldn't understand how it was for the boys, the bond they shared.

And now, it was almost over. The teens had walked Rei to his gate and he was about to join the very long line to board the plane.

"I... I guess this is goodbye..." Rei said, to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Tyson growled. Max was about to break down in tears. Kai was silent and looked away.

Rei was a bit hurt by his best friend's attitude. He had grown to truly appreciate the other boy, and he cared for him very much...

"I'm sure you can't wait to see your family!" Hillary said, trying to sound happy.

"I do miss them very much." Rei answered.

"I'm going to miss you..." Max said, his voice shaking because of the tears.

"I will miss you too, Maxie." Rei dropped his bag for a second and moved in to hug the boy. In the embrace, Max shook and cried on Rei's shoulder. After a second, Rei let him go, petting his hair and smiling. Max tried to smile back. Tyson approached him next, shyly asking for a hug as well. Of course, Rei granted him a hug. He did the same for Hillary and Kenny.

Rei then walked towards Kai, who didn't move, his arms crossed over his chest and looking away. Rei was a bit hurt to see him like this. He knew Kai wasn't a very huggy person, but he kind of hoped Kai could make an exception. Deep down, Rei really wanted a hug from Kai...

"So..." Rei said, but stopped, because he didn't know what to say. Really, he knew what he should say.

"Hn." Kai didn't want to talk. He was very much hurt by his friend's leaving. He had never been close to anybody, except Rei. Over the years, Kai opened up a lot to his friend and shared with him things he had never told to anybody else. Rei knew some of his deepest secrets, and yet, he wasn't worried. He knew his secrets were safe with Rei.

"...Can I write to you?" Rei asked, shyly. He didn't want to lose contact with Kai.

"You can write to me, Rei!" Max said.

"Of course, Max! I'll write to all of you!" Rei smiled.

Rei turned around to look at his friend, who was still looking away. Kai nodded, still not looking at his friend. Rei wondered if his friend was as hurt as he was.

Of course Kai was hurt. He had a hard time imagining his life without Rei. He didn't want him to leave. It hurt just thinking about spending every day without him. He just couldn't bring himself to say it...

Rei was a bit disappointed by his farewell to Kai, but the line was moving at his gate and he had to go.

"I have to go now guys..." Rei said, sad.

His friends, except for Kai, waved at him and said goodbye. Rei waved back and started to walk away. Kai looked as his dear friend was moving forward. It hit him. This might be the last time he sees him for a few years. His stomach turned as he stared at the delicate, smooth figure walking in front of him, the gorgeous hips swaying from left to right and the amazing long hair following his every movement. This couldn't be it. He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't.

"Rei, wait..." Kai finally said, stepping forward.

Rei turned around, hopeful. "Yes?"

Thoughts raced in Kai's head. It was like all the things he had wanted to say to Rei for the past few months all wanted to come out at the same.

_You're so beautiful... I can't live without you... I want you... I love you so much... _

"I..." Kai knew what he had to say. 3 short words, that's all. _I love you..._ "I-i... huh..." Say it, just SAY IT, he kept telling himself. It just wouldn't come out.

"What is it, Kai?" Rei asked. He looked straight into Kai's eyes. Say it, just say it, please..., Rei begged in his mind.

"I..." _Your eyes are so gorgeous... I love you... I LOVE YOU! _"I..." Kai had a hard time breathing; his heart was beating faster than ever before.

In the end, his mutism would be the death of him.

"Take care of yourself." He said, his voice shaking. Rei's heart sank. He hadn't realized it, but he had been holding his breath until then. "I will." He said. He nodded, accepting that this was how it was going to end. "You take care too."

Kai nodded back. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Rei attempting to smile but failing. He then turned around and continued walking.

When he felt he was at a safe distance, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to flow on his cheeks. He looked up, trying to stop them, but he couldn't. Rei got in line, where there were only a few people left. He cried in silence, waiting for his turn.

The rest of the gang was walking away. Kai was last, looking back at Rei. For a second, he thought that his friend was crying. Kai wanted to cry too, but he was too proud. There were 3 people in front of Rei in the line. Soon he would be gone.

_You can't leave... I can't live without you... Don't leave... _

All Kai could do was stare and feel as if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

And he was. Kai breathed in. Make a man of yourself, he told himself.

Tell him... TELL HIM.

When he saw Rei, giving his plane ticket to the lady at the counter, it sent Kai over the edge.

Kai ran, as fast as he could. His friend wouldn't leave without knowing. He would know, whether Kai tells him or not. He pushed the people that were in line behind Rei out of his way. He got to Rei as he was picking up his plane ticket. In a heated moment, Kai grabbed Rei's shoulder, spun him around, grabbed a fistful of his hair and crashed his lips on Rei's. The teen was stunned for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Kai and kissed him back. Kai embraced Rei as hard he could, without crushing him. He felt as long as he held him, he wouldn't leave. Kai explored the warm mouth, which tasted wonderful. Rei melted into the good feelings and never wanted Kai to let go.

The people in line and the lady at the counter couldn't help but stare at the two new found lovers. After a moment, the employee excused herself and asked Kai and Rei to stop.

Surprised, the two boys broke away reluctantly. They were both breathless and didn't know what to say. But really, it had been said already. They smiled at each other, blushing.

Shyly, Rei waved him goodbye and walked on, looking back at Kai, who was waving back.

Kai never said it, but Rei knew.

-----

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
